


Maudlin

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [25]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e12 Victory and Death, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Reminiscing, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Maudlin- wallowing in self-pity; overly sentimentalAnakin- no Darth Vader- reminisces about the lightsaber he holds in his hand.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Maudlin

Anakin- no, Darth Vader, he is Darth Vader- knelt down and picked up a very familiar lightsaber. Brushing off the snow, he was assaulted with the many memories surrounding the hilt.

Helping his padawan with her form.

Fixing it, making it better.

She fighting brilliantly with it.

Grabbing them when she left so he could return them to her.

Making them better.

Handing them off.

Closing his fist around the hilt, he pushed off the memories. He ignited the blade, just to be sure. The blue light of the blade started back, mocking him. This lightsaber was her life, he had drilled it into her head just as much, perhaps more, than the traitor had in his. The fact that it's here must mean--

Darth Vader's thoughts were cut off by a screech. He looked up and saw the convor flying overhead. It was the one that had followed Ahsoka around ever since that cursed place Mortis. He had never seen it ought right, just glimpses in the corner of his eye.

Realizing his only hope of finding a friend was gone, he turned, taking the lightsaber, the last remnant of her life, with him.

Anakin had come only to lose his last hope, and Darth Vader instead rose, stronger than ever.


End file.
